Fantasia Online
by Valkyrie the Dark
Summary: [AU] "This is no longer just a game. If you die here, then you'll die in the real world." Trapped inside a popular VRMMORPG, players of all ages all too quickly realize that "Game Over" no longer means the end of the game, but the end of your life.


**Title: **Fantasia Online

**Chapter 1: **Game Start

**Author: **Valkyrie the Dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime series "Bleach" or "Sword Art Online".

**Pairing(s): **(Male) Ichigo Kurosaki x (Female) Toushiro Hitsugaya

**Warning: **The following story is loosely based on the anime series "Sword Art Online", so the plot will be quite similar, or in relations to the aforementioned anime. There are possible spoilers, so do not continue reading this story if you do not wish for your view of the anime "SAO" to be ruined. While the story is in progress, this fiction will be edited if needed until the story is completed. Please be warned that the "Bleach" character Toushiro Hitsugaya is female.

**Short Summary: **_"This is no longer just a game. If you die here, then you'll die in the real world." _ Trapped inside a popular VRMMORPG, players of all ages all too quickly realize that "Game Over" no longer means the end of the game, but the end of your life.

**Summary:** Virtual Reality. Once upon a time such a concept would have been considered impossible and imaginable at best, but when an invention known as Nerve Gear was created, the hi-tech world of computers and technology was taken by storm. After years of evolution, gamers of all backgrounds are able to enter a virtually created world where they themselves are the avatar. Unfortunately, the creator of Nerve Gear had a hidden agenda. Trapped inside a popular VRMMORPG, players of all ages are force to play and survive under the watchful eye of an evil mastermind.

* * *

I used to be that very person who thought that virtual reality was simply something that existed in the cartoon shows that I'd like to watch when I was a kid. I use to believe that creating a world and somehow entering it was ridiculous, and majority of the time, the thought would have never crossed my mind. But can you blame me? It may be an every gamer's dream, but it was just that, a dream. Such things can only exist in the figments of your very own imagination.

But then Nerve Gear happened, and just like that, every belief I had about virtual reality, was quickly destroyed.

A man by the name of Souske Aizen created a device that allows a person's consciousness to enter a virtual world. The guy is a superb genius, and with this one brilliant idea he changed the lives of millions. For two years Nerve Gear became and still is the hottest game console in the worlds market. Of course he put the icing on the cake and created a virtual reality massive multi-player online role playing game known as _Fantasia Online_, and that was literally the start of a game that took the world by storm.

Over time many became addicted to it and would lose themselves in it for days. In a way, it was understandable though. Thanks to Souske Aizen, people are now able to enter a world of imagination where they are no longer bound by the rules of reality, and have the power to become a person of their very own creativity.

Virtual reality was no longer just pretend. It was real. It was the new truth.

The new reality.

Still I had always wondered. If I knew what was to happen on that faithful day, would I have still place the very technology that was the start of a world changing phenomenon on my head?

**oOoOo**

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock. _That is the repetitive sound of a great and terrible evil whose malicious intentions is so dark it could bring the entire world to its knees.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is the sound of a ticking clock; a clock that is going _way_ to slow for it to ever be considered normal. The clock is using its evil powers to slow down time. That is obviously a very dark thing to do because certainly five minutes has passed by now. So why hasn't the bell rung yet?

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._ Of course, exaggeration was always his strong point, considering that only two minutes has passed since that entire mental episode. Honestly, he should know. When one eagerly waits for something, time always manages to slow down for whatever reason.

Despite the fact he knows this to be true, his attention cannot help but stray to the very object that keeps him trapped in the classroom of horrors.

Doesn't it know? Math is certainly not a man, woman, or animal's best friend.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock. _The classroom was quiet, other than the constant ticking of the room's clock (_damn you!_), and the dry monotone of the teacher's lecture.

A lecture about the _history_ of the "Cartesian" plane.

Isn't this supposed to be a math class? Honestly, if he wanted a goddam history lesson, he would have gone to his history class.

A class that he is on the verge of failing by the way.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock. Two more minutes! _Surely he can think of something for two minutes. Let's see, summer plans, trips, chores, home…

The last thing he needs to think about is what kind of crazy stunt is dad will pull all in the sake of keeping his guard up at all times. The man seriously needs a hobby.

Okay, what else? Um…shows, sports, games—

_Fantasia Online._

_Fantasia Online._ That is currently the reason why he is rushing to get out of class, and the school itself.

For a game, but it's not just any game.

This just so happens to be the very popular game that allows a player's mind to enter a virtual reality.

As a gamer, this was _obviously_ a huge thing for him, because being able to enter a world of your imagination is every gamer's dream! Or at least part of it anyway. The other reason is because of personal issues.

Nevertheless, it has been quite the pain not being able to play because of finals but since that is over and done nothing is stopping him from playing.

Nothing.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Nothing,_ except that damn clock! Fighting the incredible urge to bang his head against his desk, he begins to wonder if the clock is a few minutes behind schedule.

People may think of wanting to do nothing but play a game, no matter how popular, or reality changing it is to be a messed up obsession, and well, it just might be, but Nerve Gear and _Fantasia Online_ has definitely changed the lives of millions. Everyone knows that reality can be a bit too much sometimes, so why not take a vacation from it? Why not become someone else, even just for a few minutes, and do something extraordinary?

He can truly say that becoming someone else, someone who isn't curse to face life problems, is the greatest thing that has ever happen to him.

He doesn't care that it's all a game, or that nothing about this fictional world is real, but he has found an outlet.

So can one really called that obsession?

_Ding-dong-ding-dong!_

"_Finally_" he breathed as he quickly gathered his things and rushed out of the mathematics classroom faster than one can say, "School's out!" He be damned if he'll have to spend another moment in that room of hell with that boring ass teacher.

Okay, so the teacher's not _that_ bad, he'll admit it, but math is, and forever will be, his most hated subject! So excuse him if his math instructors fall into the categories of boring, strict, and downright evil.

Passing every student or acquaintance he comes across in the school's hallways, he quickly makes his way to the front doors. He has what he needs in his book bag, and his locker is cleaned of anything, so why should he linger here any longer?

Don't have an answer? He doesn't either.

He steps through the doors towards freedom only for it to…

_BOOM! CRACK!_

…start raining…

…Now, he'll be—

"Looks like _Fantasia _will have to wait, huh, Ichigo?" Turning his annoyed gaze onto the person that addressed him, he was surprise to find that it was a fellow player from the game.

"It's John. John Mathews, right?" he, now known as Ichigo, asked. If the name John wasn't much of an obvious hint, than you are pleased to be informed that the guy is American, and is from a place called Michigan.

"Yay, that's right. Before I go since my mom is out there waiting for me, I just stop ya to say hi is all, and ask if you knew of the changes being made to the game."

"Changes? I didn't hear about any changes" This has caught his attention.

"I'm not surprise you didn't, because the change is fairly new, and don't sweat it, it's nothing major. Well, unless your skill's above a 30 _than_ it's nothing major. The game master has added a little something to the game. You know those random creatures that people will use to boost their skill level?" When he received a nod, he continued. "Well, apparently, a new breed has been added. They are called Hollows. I don't know much about them, but they are supposed to be strong, and battling them solo is considered unwise."

"Really? I guess the Game Master is trying to make the game a little more interesting. Thanks for informing me, John." The sound of a honking horn put a stop to their conversation.

"That's my mom. Always the impatient one unfortunately. I best be going now." As John says this, he opens an umbrella Ichigo never realized he had and runs out into the rain. "Meet me in the Seireitei! At the restaurant by that Shoten place" he tells him, before quickly crossing the street, and settling in his mom's black car. Ichigo watches them drive off a moment later.

Ichigo stands there for another five minutes, with thoughts of something cool and mysterious added to his favorite game. After a while, which was about five seconds give or take, he gives up trying to wait out the rain. He couldn't take it! He must know more about this Hollow. He'll die if he waits any longer. Using is book bag as a makeshift umbrella, he runs out in the rain and towards his house. It's only a ten minute walk from the school, so no biggie.

Five minutes later he comes across the main crossroads. Impatiently, he waits for the sign to say 'WALK'. Maybe it was through his hurried and well, soaked-to-the-bone-state that he failed to see a person occupying his left side until said person taps him on the arm.

Later on, he'll deny ever screaming like a girl.

"H-Hey, um, you wanted something?" he politely asks. Internally, he's trying to calm down his racing heart. _Damn folks always sneaking up on people!_

"Here. You look like a wet dog." The voice was feminine. Feminine, but it was a little deep.

_Wait, did she just call me a dog?!_

Then he notices the thing she was trying to hand to him.

It was an umbrella.

"Even though you are soaked to the bone" she continues, "I thought it would be a little bit better than shielding yourself from the rain with a bag." It was a moment of silence, but the rain had no qualms in filling it with the sound of pitter-patter.

"Well?" she asks, impatiently. She shakes it a bit, expecting him to take it. And take it he did, although hesitantly.

"Um, thanks. I appreciate it."

"Tsk" she replies. Ichigo than takes a good look at the girl. She's short, barely reaching his chest, and very petite in size. Her skin is a little pale, but her tan and rosy hue makes her look far from sickly. The oddest thing about her was her hair. He wasn't one to talk with his own bright orange tresses, but her locks are stark white, like snow. Some of the strands he sees are standing up in a wild sort of way, while the rest coming towards her neck falls straight down onto her shoulder blades. To complete the look, she has a bang falling over the left side of her face.

But the one thing that stands out about her appearance was her eyes. Heavily lashed eyelids made her already big eyes seem bigger. And the shade, it wasn't teal nor turquoise, but something unique in between. If he had to describe them, he'll say glacial blue, but he guess that color wouldn't even come close. And of course, the dark blue sundress she was wearing seems to enhance her out worldly look.

All in all, the girl is very pretty.

"Is there something wrong with the way I look?" she asks. It was then that Ichigo realizes that he has been staring at her this entire time. "Because orange, I take it, is not a natural hair color either."

Blinking, he opens the (orange, the irony) umbrella and hovers it over his head. Looking at the girl holding a green one, he rolls his eyes.

"Please, I'll be a complete and total hypocrite to be talking about someone's appearance. No, I was just curious as to why you would give a stranger an umbrella."

This time the girl rolls her eyes. "I'm not heartless" she says. "I only help if I can." And with that, the girl crosses the empty street and turns right. He watches as she disappears down the sidewalk.

With all that watching, he missed his time to cross the street, but not seeing any vehicles coming his way, he crosses, and heads straight down the sidewalk.

His home was only a block away.

**oOoOo**

"Karin, big brother's late. You don't think he's caught up in the rain, do you?" asked the voice of a young girl. In hopes that her question will be answered, she stops chopping up vegetables on the cutting board in the small kitchen. Karin, who is currently on the couch watching a sports channel on TV, sighs.

"Yuzu, he's only five minutes late. Actually, not late, he comes home too early."

"But, Karin, he's never been late before. Maybe Dad should have picked him up today" says Yuzu, ignoring the last statement, or not hearing it completely. She walks into the living room where her twin sister resides with a kitchen knife in hand. Although they are twins, they are not identical twins. Yuzu, the younger one, has neck length, sandy brown hair that she loves to decorate with the strawberry hair clips that her brother got her for her 11th birthday. Karin, on the other hand, has shoulder length, jet black hair, courtesy of her father. She's the type to wear it in a ponytail, but sadly her locks are a little too short for that.

And another fact.

Although they are twins, they act nothing alike. They are total opposites.

Karin's the tomboy who rather play soccer with her guy friends than sit down and watch a chick flick. Or any romance film for that matter.

Especially _Twilight_.

Yuzu, the girly one out of the two, is well, girly. She loves dresses, slumber parties, and other such things that young girls her age like.

But she's not much of a fan of _Twilight_ either.

"Actually Yuzu, he has, plenty of times. He was late coming home two days ago, and besides, Dad can't pick him up, even if he wanted to. He's attending a very important meeting, remember?"

"Yay, b-but—"

"You're just imagining things Yuzu."

"But Karin!" Yuzu whines.

"But Yuzu!" Karin echoes mockingly.

"Fine" Yuzu pouts. "I just have a bad feeling is all."

"Like I said, you're just imagining things. Ichigo's seventeen, he can take care of himself. If you're that worried why don't you call him?" Karin changes the channel, no longer interested in watching her former favorite team lose. Again.

"I did call him, Karin. About three times already. Oh, I hope nothing bad has happen to him." In the motion of telling her sister that their brother will be walking through that door any minute now so she needs to relax, Karin hears the sound of a key jingling in a keyhole. Not even a minute later, Ichigo, the aforementioned brother walks through the door, soaking wet.

_Not surprising_, thought Karin. _Since he left without an umbrella. _

"Big Brother!" came Yuzu's enthusiastic shout. "What took you so long? I've tried calling you, but you wouldn't answer your phone and I was just so worried. Oh Big Brother! Why are you so _wet_!? Didn't I tell you to take an umbrella? Never mind, just stay there. I'll go get the towels." Quickly, Yuzu rushes up the stairs in search for said objects.

Meanwhile, Ichigo places the umbrella he has gotten from the strange girl in the umbrella stand, and quickly takes off his shoes.

"Hey Karin" he greets.

"Hey" she greets back. "How come you're wet if you have an umbrella?" she asks, noticing the umbrella Ichigo has brought home.

"Some girl gave it to me. Although I was already wet, her logic was, why should I still get soak to the bone." He strips himself of his gray uniform jacket. "She insulted me and helped me" he continues. "She was quite the contradiction" he mutters.

"Hmm, sounds like a girl with common sense to me" said Karin, before she resumed watching her favorite TV show. Irony with a side of contradictions is served daily in this new show "The Devil Is a Part-Timer".

Rolling his eyes at the nonsense he has faced all day, he waits for his sister to come down stairs with the towels. Soft footfalls welcome his ears a moment later.

"Here you go Ichigo. Pat yourself dry, and then take a nice warm shower. Last thing we need is for one of us to catch a cold" orders Yuzu. Another thing to know about Yuzu, she's the mother hen of the household. She cooks, cleans, and does all the motherly-like chores in the house.

"Thanks, Yuzu" says Ichigo.

"While you do that, I'll finish dinner. It should be finish in ten minutes or so." With that said, Yuzu, quickly walks back into the kitchen to finish the unprepared dinner.

Drying himself to the best of his ability, Ichigo asks, "Where's Dad?" Not that he was worried or anything. He was just surprise the old man didn't tried to drop kick him yet.

"At work" was the short answer from Karin. "He said something about some important meeting" she elaborated. Nodding that he heard, although his sister couldn't see, he gathered the towels and his jacket, and makes his way upstairs. On the top of the staircase sits a laundry basket. He drops his towels and jacket in there. Turning left, he makes his way to the bathroom. Taking care of his needs, and heeding Yuzu's advice, he takes a quick shower and drops his dirty clothes in the laundry basket, before heading into his bedroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

His bedroom is fairly decent in size. He has a bookcase filled with manga and books on one side of the room, while a nightstand and night drawer sits on the other side. His twin size bed sits in front of the only bedroom window, while across from it lies his flat screen TV which sits on a wooden TV stand, along with his black stereos. There are a few posters decorating his walls, along with a few things like his guitar, his soccer ball, and his golf set which lies against the wall. And to complete the little tour, in the corner of his room he has his very own desk and computer, and right next to it, his small as hell, closet.

His most prized possession however is his Nerve Gear which sits on his nightstand by his bed. The Nerve Gear in short looks like a, lack of for a better description, gray football helmet. In alignment where a person's eyes should be there are transparent, red lenses. In a way, they look like sunglasses. The device is connected to a box (where one puts their game in) that is small in size, length, and width. The box is connected to the wall. A fairly simple device.

_But simple cannot describe its wonders_, Ichigo thought.

Getting an undershirt, a pair of socks, and boxers from his drawer and a pair of sweat pants from his closet, he quickly dons his clothes and heads downstairs to eat. He'll play _Fantasia Online _once his stomach has its filled.

**oOoOo**

"You gave my umbrella to a random stranger! Captain, how could you?"

"I didn't know it was yours. Look, I'll buy you another one, okay?"

"Fine, but tell me, was the stranger cute?"

"Rangiku!"

"Come, on, was he? Or was it a she? It's totally fine if you swing that way, you know? Me no judge!"

"I do not swing that way or anyway way for that matter."

"Oh I see, you like the cross roads!"

"Crossroads?! What the hell does that even mean?"

"So you're interested in the No Return! That's fine Captain."

"Rangiku!"

"Haha, I'm just messin with ya'. Anyway, boy or girl?"

…

"It was a guy."

"So cute! You're blushing!"

"Am not!"

"So is he a hottie? He must be a hottie."

"He's an idiot, that's what he is. Going into a storm with no umbrella! He _wanted_ a case of pneumonia."

"Aw, you worried about him, huh Captain? That must mean you like him. You like him, don't you Captain."

"I do _not _like him, and will you quit calling me that blasted nickname?"

"Sure, Captain. Whatever you say Captain. Anyway, do you think you'll see him again?"

"The world must be ending if I ever cross paths with that idiot again."

**oOoOo**

The sound of a door closing was heard within the bedroom.

Dinner for once was a normal event, considering that the person who is usually the cause for all of the ruckus that occurs at the dinner table is still at work.

_He's been at work for a while now. It must be some very important meeting_, Ichigo thought.

He told his sisters that he'll be upstairs in his room playing _Fantasia Online_, and to escape the excuses that they will surely give to keep him from his favorite game, he quickly runs up the stairs and into his bedroom, and closes the door firmly behind him. He feels bad for ignoring them, but they worry too much.

It's just a game.

Yuzu, the worrier, feels that the game is too dangerous. Ichigo, sometimes the voice of reason, gave plenty of reassurances to argue her beliefs. Despite the comfort given of its safety, Yuzu still feels he shouldn't be on it, but of course, knowing how much her big brother loves it, she just tells him to not play the game for long periods of time, or she'll unplug it while he's playing. She has never done that, but he doesn't like worrying his little sis, so he gives himself a time limit.

Giving himself a time limit was indeed a hard decision.

Karin, the other voice of reason, feels he's slowly getting addicted to it just like everyone else. He has never denied the assumption, nor agreed with it either. She feels just as long as he is not playing every day, every hour, than she can comply with his wishes in playing it. Of course like Yuzu, she'll unplug it if she feels that her brother has been on it for too long.

Knowing she'll follow through, he makes sure to keep track of time.

And his dad. Surprisingly, he understood: He understood the reason why his son plays this game.

_But_ he has no qualms in unplugging it to.

Making sure that everything was set up correctly, he lays down on his bed, with his stomach facing upward. Next he places the Nerve Gear helmet onto his head. Making sure it's secure and turned on, he waits for the screen he sees in front of his eyes to finish loading.

_Loading…Loading…Loading…_

_**READY**_

"Game Start!" Ichigo voices the command. A second later, the sensation of getting suck into a vortex surrounds him before everything goes black.

**.**o**.**o**.**o**.**

Eyes slowly open to take in the scenery of the virtual world. A sky painted with the colors of a setting sun is what greeted him. Next came the sounds and smells of the environment around him. And finally, his sense of feeling.

He made it.

He's in the virtual world of _Fantasia_.

Taking a look around, he notices all of the homes, shops, and buildings. And considering the fact that there are a bunch of new players in this area, he must be in:

"The Seireitei…" he breathed.

The Seireitei, also known as the City of Beginnings is the place all players come to in order to begin their journey. Their magic and weapon shops, hotels and restaurants, and even dual arenas, are conveniently place here for every players need.

Of course players, whether you are new or old, come here just for the heck of it, mainly because of all of the cool stuff the place has to offer.

Stepping off of the teleportation rune that brought him here, he starts walking in a random direction to explore the town.

Here in this world, he's no longer Ichigo Kurosaki, older brother, eldest son, and sophomore high school student.

No, he's Zangetsu, a Level 23 skilled swordsman, and magic user within the game. His appearance helps contribute to this fact. Gone were the sweatpants and undershirt. In its place now rest black leather, zip up vest, and form fitting black pants. He now wears black, shin high boots, and black leather, fingerless gloves. He also wears some protection gear: knee and elbow braces. And on his side rests a katana.

See, the real him wouldn't wear this much leather. Or black. _Or _carry around a freakin sword. But he's not _him_, now is he?

Not in this game he's not.

But he completely ruined his dark and mysterious persona when he accidently chose blonde hair.

He told himself he'll change it. Several times, in fact, but now, the color has grown on him.

Hoping to catch his fellow game pals, he walks further into the town, passing people he dueled in the past and so forth.

_I wonder if he's still here _, thinks Ichi-no, Zangetsu.

Zangetsu was so immerse in the wonders of the virtual city that he finds himself running into somebody.

"Is it too much to ask for you to watch where it is that you are going? Tsk. The nerve of some people." The voice was obviously male, and musical in a way if that makes any sense. Mentally shaking himself of such thoughts, Zangetsu looks up and sees the person he's bump into.

_Odd_.

The guy has long teal hair pulled up in a ponytail with a strange light blue tattoo on the left side of his face that surrounds his eye. He wears navy blue pants, and a white shirt with a long blue trench coat over top. His sword is barely visibly under his jacket.

Looking through the VIEW he can clearly see that the guy's avatar name is Kuuya.

"Sorry. I was looking for a few people" says Zangetsu. The guy was annoyed not that he really give a damn, but he can understand his irritation considering the fact he knocked out of guy's hand what looks to be an expensive smoothie. The smoothie in question? It's currently disappearing in digital bits.

"You got that from the Urahara Shoten, right? I can buy another one for ya', if you like?" Zangetsu offers. He watches as the guy folds his arms and closes his eyes. Irritation seems to dissipate from his tense form.

The guy was still annoyed though.

"No thank you" says Kuuya. "Excuse me". What signaled the end of the conversation, Kuuya passes by the fellow swordsman and continues on his way.

Zangetsu watches him for second, before rolling his eyes at the guy's stick-up-the-ass attitude.

_Damn it was just a smoothie. _

As strange as this sounds, that little encounter seem familiar to him in a way. Once more shaking himself mentally of such thoughts, he continues his task before that "interruption".

People tend to act differently when they are in a game, or playing one for that matter, because in a game, one can hide their true selves behind an avatar.

_I bet the pompous bastard is really a skinny, lanky, pimple face nerd. _

"Yo, Zangetsu, over here!" someone shouted. Looking for the source of the call, Zangetsu sees a person waving a few feet from him. It didn't take long for him to recognize the player, and once he did, a smile lit up his features.

"What's up, Jet?"

Kazami-Jet (a.k.a. John Mathews) is a magic user and blacksmith in the game. In this world, he doesn't look that much different than he does in the real one. Instead of short brown hair, he has green hair that comes down to his shoulder blades. Currently his outfit consists of black pants and boots, with a long sleeves red shirt.

_I guess he's going casual. No battles today, huh, _thought Zangetsu. Jet's usual outfit, or battle armor as he calls it, has a magic cape cloaked in protective spells.

He makes his way over to what is a restaurant, and takes a seat at the table with his fellow gamer.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here! I was starting to think that maybe, you weren't going to show" says Jet. He was enjoying a sweet drink called _Butterbeer_. The drink is a little too sweet for Zangetsu's taste though.

"Sorry, ran into some trouble in the real world, and on the way here actually." Zangetsu motioned for a maid to come and take his order.

The people one would see working at restaurants, or markets are CP or Computer Programs. They are not actual real people, but the way they interact with a player can sometimes contradict that fact. One can tell if they are a part of the game by seeing through VIEW, or if one were to attack them, even accidently. Above their head it will say Immortal Object. Immortal Objects range from buildings and monuments, to people and guides.

In the game there is something known as Durability. The Durability of an object determines the time limit of an object, such as food and weapons. When the time limit reaches its end, the object in question will shatter in digital bits. This is the main reasons why players carry extra weapons in their INVENTORY. In other cases, players go to blacksmiths or gunsmiths in order to repair their weapons.

So obviously, with an Immortal Object, they don't have a time limit.

"A little trouble? Here? You didn't run into any of those Hollows I was telling ya about?" Jet wondered.

"I wish" was Zangetsu's reply. "Nah, just ran into a stuck up player."

"Those are the worst, especially the dudes with no sportsmanship. My friend Cornelius ran into one the other day! The dude was a total asshole!"

The maid came back with Zangetsu's drink. He decided on a smoothie.

_You can just feel the irony._

"I understand you man. Speaking of Hollows, where can I find one of those? I want to see for myself how strong these monsters are."

Jet shakes his head. "I knew you were a risk taker, but I wouldn't know where to tell you to be honest. Apparently these monsters are special, whatever that means. So you won't see them as much as you do with the regular creatures. I say, the best person to ask is this guy name Urahara Kieske. The dude is…eccentric, but he seems to know more about this game than the average player. If you ask me, I think the guy is one of those Beta Testers. "

"Go figure. The guy I need to ask is that crazy bastard. Doesn't surprise me that he owns a shop in this world too" says Zangetsu. He takes a sip out of his smoothie. Although the drink is virtual, it tastes so good.

"You speak like you know the guy."

"I do. Believe it or not, that's his actual name, and in the real world that's the actual name of his shop. Even here his merchandise ranges in all sorts of stuff."

Jet blinks his surprise at the given information. "Is that so? He's so successful here in this world. So he must be in the real one too."

Zangetsu snorts. "I doubt it."

The two fellow gamers continue their talk, there topics ranging from both the virtual and real world. After a while, Kazami-Jet checks the time.

"I've got to go" Jet says as he pays for his purchase. "You of all people should know how mom is."

Zangetsu nods. After meeting the woman, although it was more of a 'hi and bye' sort of thing, he surprisingly does.

"I'll see you later than. How about, tomorrow, at this place? Around 10:30? I'm dragging you with me to see the Hollows. We can grab Cornelius and have him come with us too."

"Seeing as how I am not getting out of this arrangement when it comes to you two, I'll call him and let him know. See you then!" Jet swipes his left hand vertically in front of him, and out of thin air, a glowing screen appears. Scrolling over and tapping an icon on the screen, he looks at it only to voice his surprise.

"The hell?" Knowing that Jet isn't one to curse lightly, Zangetsu looks up.

"What's wrong? Your MENU not working?" he asks.

"I guess not. I don't see the LOG OUT button." Curious, Zangetsu looks at his friend's MENU and indeed sees the missing button.

"That's strange" Zangetsu mutters. Deciding to take a look at his own MENU, he swipes his left hand vertically in the air and searches for his own LOG OUT button.

It's not there.

_What's going on?_

"Mom is going to kill me if I stay here any longer" says Jet. After a quick moment, Zangetsu sees the player seemingly trying to pull something invisible off his head.

"What are you doing?" came Zangetsu's question.

"Aint it obvious? Trying to see if I could pull the helmet off of my head."

Zangetsu sighs. "Jet, you are far from a Noob. You should know that is not going to work." And it won't. All the signals your brain sends to your body, instead is being sent to the Nerve Gear. So despite the fact a player can jump, run, or fight in this virtual world, their body is laying still in the real one.

"Geez, I was just trying."

"Think of something practical, and not stupid."

"I was n—" but Jet couldn't finish his sentence, because the next thing he knows is that he is being teleported, along with Zangetsu, and all of the surrounding players to an open and quite massive field.

Zangetsu recognizes the area as the landscape by the Sokyoku Hill. He can see the hill in the distance. Of course, just like him, the place isn't what caught his attention.

It was the giant holographic image of the Game Master in the sky.

"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen" the voice Zangetsu recognize all too well began. A faceless man, covered in a red robe he knew to be Souske Aizen continued.

"I am sure many of you are wondering the reason as to why I have brought you here, and even more so, the reason as to why all of you are missing on your screen the LOG OUT option. I ensure you, there are no mistakes or current problems happening in the program. The button has been removed purposely."

At this shocking revelation, a murmur began to stir in the crowd that slowly began to increase in volume.

_Where's the LOG OUT button?_

_He took it away?_

_Why would he do such a thing?_

_What is going on?_

The Game Master begins to speak once more which quiets the restless crowd.

"Yes, if you still do not understand what is currently going on, in short, I have trapped each and every one of you in this game. "

Shouts and cries of confusion and resentment shoot out from the crowd.

_You trapped us here!?_

_What's your deal man?!_

_Let us out of here!_

_Hey I wanna go home!_

Zangetsu, one of the many in the crowd felt dread overcome his being. He's trapped in a game? He's having a difficult time comprehending this madness. _This has to be a dream._

"What the hell do you mean you trapped us in here? Get us the fuck out!" screams Jet. Zangetsu barely heard him through the cries of everyone else.

"If the Nerve Gear is forcibly removed from your head, then a little signal in the transmitter will be sent to your brain and will completely fry it granting instant death. If the Nerve Gear is unplugged, then the Nerve Gear will activate a built in power source within the device. I have warned the people in the outside world, but as you can see" multiple screens of TV reports appeared in the air, "many had ignored my warnings which has resulted the death of 213 players. Currently, 9,787 are left."

Fear began to spread amongst the crowd. _Players are already dead?_

"I have given the people in the outside world time to move your bodies into hospitals, so your bodies are being taken care of as we speak. Onto other matters, the only way to escape this game is by completing all 100 floors. Another thing you should know, if you die in this world, then you die in the real world because I too have removed the REVIAL option. Once killed in the game, the Nerve Gear will transmit a signal to your brain and fry it, which as you now know, will result to instant death."

"We can die, in a game?" Zangetsu whispered. No, that can't be right. You can't die in a virtual world. It's-it's just a—

"'It's a just game' I am sure many of you are probably thinking right now. You think that this is all just a dream and that soon you'll wake up from it and find yourselves back in the real world. I promise you when I say, you are far from dreaming. This is a new world, and just like the real world you can die. Before I leave, I left you a gift within your INVENTORY. All of you, look at it now."

Slowly but hesitantly, all the players activated their MENU and search through their INVENTORY.

"Mirror?" says Zangetsu. Within his INVENTORY is a mysterious item named 'Mirror'. Finding no reason as to not open it, he touches the icon. A second later, a bright light beams down onto him and all of the surrounding players. Opening his eyes he looks around and notices that the players that once surrounded him looked different somehow.

"I-Ichigo?"

Turning around, Zangetsu turns to see Jet only to find him without green hair.

_He looks exactly like how he does in the real world,_ thought Ichigo. _But how?_

"Zangetsu, or should I say Ichigo? No more blonde hair, but your orange hair is just as bright, if not brighter" says Jet.

"I see" said Ichigo. He's no longer Zangetsu. He's Ichigo now, a dude with orange hair and slightly tan skin.

"How did he do that? I don't remember having a picture taken of me?" asks Jet, no, John.

"Remember the physical test the Nerve Gear had you do in the beginning?" asked Ichigo. When he received a nod, he continued. "He must have used the results from that and created a mirror image. Although a picture must have been taken from the Nerve Gear to get our facial features."

The sound of the crowd around him was deafening, especially after the whole Mirror incident, but they soon quiet down when the Game Master spoke once more.

"I do hope your gift is to your liking. I leave with you wishes of good luck, and may the odds forever be in your favor." And with those parting words, the Game Master disappeared, his form shattering in shards of red light.

Not even a moment later, all hell broke loose. Hoping to avoid the chaos and panic, Ichigo grabbed John, and together, the two rushed back into the city, and into an alley. The two took a minute to catch their breath.

_The world must be really coming to an end_, Ichigo thought._ If people are getting trapped in a goddamn video game._

"So this is it, huh?" questions John. Ichigo lifted his eyes to look at the fellow player. John was leaning against the wall across from him. "We are really going to die? No more real world?"

"We are not going to die John." _Or will they? _"We, just have to prepare ourselves. Boost our skill levels so that we are prepared for anything." He purposely ignored the last question. Will they ever get to the real world? No one has ever made it to the 100th floor! Let alone, 50!

Will he ever see his family again?

Quickly he shakes his head of such thoughts. He mustn't waste time thinking of the what if's. He'll get out of here.

_He has too!_

Simple as that.

He hears chuckling coming from John, but the laughter was far from humorous. "You honestly think that? You really think that we can survive?" John pushes himself off the wall to face him. "That we can beat this game and get out of here!" He grabs the front of Ichigo's shirt, and pulls it towards him. "Here's my turn to say don't be _stupid_! It's hopeless, '_kay_? We are stuck here for the rest of our lives." Slowly he releases it, the truth finally settling in his bones. Forget about seeing mom. He'll see no one and nothing of reality.

"Sorry, if that's what you think, then it's not my problem" says Ichigo. He pushes himself off the wall and bends down to pick up his sword that fell from all their running. Skillfully he fixes his sheathe and secures it to his belt loop. "I don't plan on dying in this game, and I sure as hell do not plan on living the rest of my life in this virtual world." He looks John in the eye. "You can stay here and cry and yell, or do whatever the hell it is you plan on doing, but I know one thing. Staying here and doing nothing will not get you out of this game."

He starts to walk away. Away from John, and away from the Seireitei.

"Wait!" calls John, and he stops. "Do you really plan on going out there? Do you really plan on going through the floors, and trying to defeat the bosses? You'll get killed?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not dying. Not here! Not now! Especially not in this fucking game! I swear if this is the last thing I do, I'm getting out of here." He turns to face him. "You can come with me, John."

John shakes his head. "No. I-I can't."

Nodding, Ichigo says, "Bye John…"

"No, this is not goodbye. I am holding you to your promise Ichigo. You better not die! And I won't either. I, I can't fight as well as the other players, but I can make powerful weapons. Come see me if you need something forged. I'll be waiting" and just to spite him," you fuckin risk taker."

Smiling, Ichigo lets out a laugh, this one of true humor.

"See ya, Jet. When I come back, I'm ordering your best work!"

"I'll hold you to it, Zangetsu!"

And the two players parted.

_This journey has only begun_, thinks Ichigo.

This was no longer just a game. This was a new reality, a new world.

You can't come back to life. You can't be revived.

Game Over no longer means just the end of the game.

It means you've died.

* * *

**A/N: **I made mentions or references to other shows and movies which was _Harry Potter_, _The Devil is a Part Timer_, Twilight, and _The Hunger Games_, and I am informing you that I do not own any of them. Also, as I have stated before in Warning's and the Disclaimer, this story is loosely base and/or in relations to the anime "Sword Art Online" and will somewhat follow the plot. So spoilers are to be expected.

* * *

**Vocabulary**

VIEW: a mode where a player can see the names of players, to enhanced eye sight, etc.

Immortal Object: objects (structures or people) found within the game that has no time limit.

Durability: the time limit of an object

MENU: a screen all players can activate that houses the INVENTORY, etc.

INVENTORY: a section where a player can store there items, or weapons.

Magic User: players that are magicians, or mages within the game that can cast spells.

Swordsmen: players within the game that wield enchanted or non-enchanted swords.

Blacksmiths: players that repair or create different types of swords.

Nerve Gear: a device created by Souske Aizen that allows a person's consciousness to enter a virtually created world.

Fantasia Online: a VRMMORPG created by Souske Aizen.

Game Start: A command for a player to begin the game.

VRMMORPG: An abbreviation for Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game


End file.
